chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Link
<< Mario | All 4 U | Samus >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 The wielder of the Master Sword is back, as to be expected. While it was expected Link would take on his Skyward Sword incarnation he instead stood with his Twilight Princess design brightning it's pallette to resemble Skyward Sword's. Link's overall movements have been updated to better suit his persona as portrayed in the games making him nimbler than ever before. He's even brought a fiercer demeanor and stronger techniques. Link is definitely ready to make his courageous return! SSB4 Link Screen 1.jpg|Link is ready for battle. SSB4 Link Screen 2.jpg|Link prepares to slash at Bowser's arm. SSB4 Link Screen 3.jpg|Link lets out his battle cry on the Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 4.jpg|Link delivers some fearsome slashes on Mario. SSB4 Link Screen 5.jpg|Link standing in the Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 6.jpg|Link and Pit practice some bow and arrow. SSB4 Link Screen 7.jpg|Samus and Link have a bomb-off. SSB4 Link Screen 8.jpg|Link balances in the 3DS version of Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 9.jpg|Link prepares to counter Charge Shot. SSB4 Link Screen 10.jpg|Link encounters his cartoony doppelganger manning the Spirit Train. Moveset Special *Hero's Bow: A fast bow from Twilight Princess capable of doing little damage that comes out at extremely quick speeds. Can be charged **TBA **TBA *Gale Boomerang: Link's Boomerang from Twilight Princess that does moderate damage and can drag opponents to you. **Boomerang: Link's original weapon from Ocarina of Time and Melee **Ripping Boomerang: A short range Boomerang that does multi-damage. *Spin Attack: One of Link's signature moves from A Link to the Past. Is a good recovery and monsterous attack on the ground. **Shocking Spin: A less useful version of Spin Attack more focused on power. Has electrical properties, but leaves you wide open for attack. **Whirling Leap: Sends Link...SKYWARD, but doesn't do any attack damage. *Bomb: Link's Twilight Princess bombs that also do moderate damage but miniscule knockback **Giant Bomb: A huge bomb good for racking up damage. **Meteor Bomb: A bomb with a shortfuse that does amazing meteor smashes. *Triforce Slash: Link uses his Triforce of Courage to trap the opponent in a Triforce symbol, proceeded by numerous slashings before one finally strike. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Three Sword Slashes; Ocarina of Time) *Dash Attack (Jump Attack; Ocarina of Time) *Strong Side (Overhand Swipe; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (Upward Arch; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Down (Sweep Swipe; Super Smash Bros.) Smash *Forward Smash (Swift Slash/Second Strike; Super Smash Bros.) *Up Smash (Triple Upward Arch; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (Double Side Sweep Swipe; Super Smash Bros.) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Sex Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (360 Slash; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Backward Aerial (Double Kick Combo; Super Smash Bros. ) *Upward Aerial (Up Thrust; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Aerial (Down Thrust; Adventure of Link) Grabs *Pummel (Punch) *Forward Throw (Release and Kick) *Backward Throw (Backward Release and Kick) *Up Throw (Two Hand Toss) *Down Throw (Elbow Drop) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Link does two quick swipes, sheathes his sword and unsheathes it for battle. (Twilight Princess: Victory Pose) *Side: Link's original taunt in which he stands on one leg whilst holding his sword in front of his face in a threatening pose. (Super Smash Bros; First Taunt) *Down: Navi flies around Link as he watches her. (Ocarina of Time) Stage Introduction *Link emerges from a whirlwind and equips his sword and sheild. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Triforce Piece Obtained; The Legend of Zelda *Link slashes a couple of times before sheathing his sword and turning his back to the screen. *Link holds his sword up the air ala Skyward Sword. *Link does a horizontal slash and let's out his iconic scream. Pallettes #Twilight Link #Goron/Red Ring Tunic #Zora Tunic #Purple Tunic #Skyloft Clothes #Dark Link #Yellow Tunic #Fierce Deity Link Category:Blog posts